


Green

by broodywolf



Series: Fenhawke Week Fics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fade is very, very green, but it's the wrong green and Hawke doesn't want it to be the last thing she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Hawke really wished the Fade were not green. The swirling emerald clouds above taunted her more than the jagged rocks currently digging into her back. The improbably enormous, tentacled, spidery body of the Nightmare demon lay dead not too far off; she had managed to scramble far enough away not to be crushed by it before collapsing from her injuries. _If only I could get out of here to tell Varric,_ she thought idly, _he would never believe this_. Despite having somehow overcome the demon, she knew the likelihood of her surviving this was slim, even if she could find a way to escape the Fade. The amount of her blood now painting the ground around her was enough to tell her that, not to mention that she was pretty sure her chest was ripped to bits, and everything was beginning to go a bit fuzzy. And _green_.

Even with her eyes closed, the green-ness of the Fade painted the backs of her eyelids as if it had permeated her entire being. That had been worse than seeing it normally, so she kept her eyes open.   _Would that it were any color but green._

Most would logically guess that red was her favorite color, and she had always done little to dissuade them of that notion. Privately, though, her favorite color had been green ever since a strange elf had sauntered down the steps of the Kirkwall alienage and into her life so many years ago. Green, the color of Fenris’s eyes. Fenris, who she would never see again. Fenris, who she had promised to return to. Who deserved so much better, so much more than she had been able to give him. If these were her final moments, she wanted to be able to picture his face, those expressive green eyes gazing into her own, without the image being tainted by the sickly green of the Nightmare’s hellish realm. She couldn’t quite replicate the color of his eyes, though; each time she tried it was overcome by the unsettling Fade-green that surrounded her now and she found she could no longer remember their true color. The thought that she might never see the green of his eyes, see him, again had her already ravaged chest clenching painfully. _Oh, Fenris. I am so sorry._

Grey clouds began to encroach on her vision, and she knew it would not be long. _Forgive me, Fenris. I love you._

“Hawke!”

_Wonderful, now I’m hallucinating_. But then, they did say that your life flashed before your eyes when you were dying, and he had long been the best part of hers. Unless it was a demon. She hoped it wasn’t a demon. Not-Fenris ran towards her, collapsing on the ground at her side.

“No, no no. HAWKE!” he screamed, and she swore she could almost feel his hands clutching her face. Even though he wasn’t real, she ached to comfort him, to ease the agony she heard in his voice. She never could bear to see him hurt.

“Marian… no, please no….” His voice was low, more broken than she ever heard it. She wanted to hold on for him, to tell him it would be okay, but her mouth wouldn’t quite obey her wishes. The grey clouds almost completely obscured her vision now, everything but his face hidden from her sight. Tears were falling down his face, and she longed to wipe them away but his eyes were locked on hers, and _there it is_. Sunlight filtering through the leaves of a tree. The color of Fenris’s eyes.

“I’m going to get you out of here,” Not-Fenris said, still clasping her face. She couldn’t feel his touch anymore, though. Well, he wasn’t real, so she supposed she shouldn’t have been able to feel it in the first place. She stared into his eyes for as long as she could before the darkness took her. _Yes_ , she thought as her consciousness slipped away, _green is the best color_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! broodywolf.tumblr.com


End file.
